


Consequence's

by Wallpaint



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: The Daphne arc, There is swearing, This Fic is Not For You, anti-erza, anti-gray, im sorry erza stans, natsu yells at erza, natsu yells at gray, that arc pissed me off so much, the character will be ooc so deal with it, this is just me being bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpaint/pseuds/Wallpaint
Summary: Natsu goes off at Gray/Erza after the shit they pulled during the fake dragon arc.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Consequence's

**Author's Note:**

> I am only writing this because that arc pissed me off. But it has been quite a while since i last watched fairy tail so tell me if I get something wrong. also

After Natsu got out of the fake dragon they went back to the guild

" Hey Natsu are you alright you're being quiet," Lucy innocently asked.

" You know Lucy i'm not okay. Two of my _friends_ betrayed me today and now I realized i can't trust them with information about myself anymore. But thank you for asking, i'm sure i will get over it." Natsu bitterly replied. Gray and Erza looked over expressions twisted with disappointment and annoyance.

"Natsu.." Ezra started before Natsu interrupted her " Don't Natsu me both of you behaved horribly to me. First Gray with lying about my mt adoptive father who I have devoted most of my time to finding only to then fight against me and force me into a magic draining torture chamber. Then you two got the brilliant idea to mock me saying thing such as my father would be disappointing, that i was weak, that it was my fault, and that I should have gotten out already. All because I forgot one promise that I made when I was like ten to invisible people so instead of just telling me that I forgot Gray decided to make this fucked up game to remind me. Also fuck you guys for using my insecurity's against me while I was being tortured. Not to mention that I have never used your insecurity's against you like that time when Erza was beaten by Jellal did I tell he that it was her fault, did i tell her her family was disappointed in her, did I tell her she was weak not I fucking didn't I just helped her by putting my own life at risk. When Gray was about to use iced shell against Lyon did I tell him that he was weak for resorting to such a stupid spell, did I tell him that he should have been able to take him out on his own, did i tell him that his mother would be disappointed no I just moved him out of harms way and took down Lyon. Not to mention that Erza has always been abusive to the rest of the guild and unlike Mirajane, Erza didn't grow the fuck up no Erza still resorts to violence at the smallest inconvenience so yeah Fuck you two i'm not gonna put myself through any more of your shit just because we are guild mates so you can fuck off."

Erza and Gray looked down in shame. Gray finally spoke up, " I'm sorry Natsu I didn't think I would hurt you."

"You think an apology will help you. No I don't forgive you. I'm not going to forgive you because frankly you don't deserve to be forgiven." Natsu told him with out an ounce of feeling in his voice.

"Natsu listen I know they hurt you but they regret it. Fairy tail is for family. Gray didn't mean to hurt you. And Erza was desperate she was trying to help you." Makarov pleaded to Natsu. 

" _Family_ wouldn't pull shit like this. _family_ would just tell me I forgot. _Family_ wouldn't use insecurity's against each other. _Family_ wouldn't make others scared of them. _Family_ would make everyone comfortable with sharing there emotions. _Family_ wouldn't give you over to someone who clearly want to use them for their own gain. So no they aren't family at least they aren't my family." Natsu stated while progressively getting more and more emotional with each word until he sobbed out the last sentence.


End file.
